Karaokeabend in Hogwarts
by Isis9
Summary: Ein Karaokeabend in Hogwarts. Veranstalter ist Lockhart g. liebeserklärungen, abrechnungen und mehr...schaut rein !Kapitel 9&10 endlich on! Lupin& Blaise singen! Viel Spaß!
1. Kapitel 1 Dumbledore

Autor: Isis  
  
Rating: Können alle lesen.  
  
Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling, aber wer will schon Draco oder Snape? Hey ich hab mich zuerst gemeldet! *g* Und die Lieder gehören den jeweiligen Künstlern. Und ich verdiene kein Geld damit.  
  
Danke an: Meine Muse Elenanor. *knuddelknutsch*  
  
Also viel Spaß.  
  
Karaokeabend in Hogwarts  
  
"Herzlich willkommen bei dem Karaokeabend in Hogwarts. Ich bin der gutaussehende Gildory Lockhart." Lockhart stand auf einer Bühne und setzte sein "schönstes" Zahnpastalächeln auf. Schon als die Schüler und die Lehrerschaft diese Stimme hörten, fingen viele Mädchen an zu kreischen während die männlichen Anwesenden Würganfälle zurückhalten mussten. Das goldene Trio stöhnte gequält. Auch Severus Snape murmelte irgendwas von "Oh nein nicht der, wir werden alle sterben." in seinen nichtvorhandenen Bart.  
  
"Ich bitte jetzt einen Freiwilligen auf die Bühne." Da wurde der Saal plötzlich ganz ruhig. "Kommt schon oder soll ich singen?" Da meldete sich Dumbledore, der inzwischen schon unter erheblichem Alkoholeinfluß stand. "Isch werde "Schrei nach Liebe" singen in der Hoffnung das es mein lieber Voldi hört."  
  
Er ging auf die Bühne, das Licht wurde gedämpft und die ersten Takte der Musik fingen an.  
  
"Du bist wirklich saudumm  
  
darum gehts dir gut  
  
Hass ist deine Attitüde  
  
ständig kocht dein Blut  
  
alles muss man dir erklären  
  
weil du wirklich gar nichts weißt  
  
höchstwahrscheinlich nicht einmal  
  
was Attitüde heiß !  
  
deine Gewalt ist nur ein stummer schrei nach liebe !  
  
deine Springerstiefel sehnen sich nach Zärtlichkeit !  
  
du hast nie gelernt die zu artikulieren !  
  
und deine Eltern hatte niemals für dich zeit !  
  
ohoho -ARSCHLOCH !!!  
  
warum hast du angst vorm streicheln ?  
  
was soll all' der terz ?  
  
unterm Lorbeerkranz mit Eicheln  
  
weiß ich schlägt dein herz  
  
und Romantik ist für dich  
  
nicht bloß graue Theorie  
  
zwischen Störkraft und den Onkelz  
  
steht ne Kuschlerock LP !  
  
Deine Gewalt ist nur ein stummer schrei nach liebe !  
  
dein Springerstiefel sehnen sich nach Zärtlichkeit !  
  
du hast nie gelernt dich zu artikulieren !  
  
und deine Eltern hatten niemals für dich zeit !  
  
ohoho -ARSCHLOCH !!!  
  
Weil du Probleme hast die keinen interessieren !  
  
weil du Schiss vorm schmusen hast ,  
  
bist du ein Faschist !  
  
du musst deinen Selbsthass nicht auf andere projizieren ,  
  
damit keiner merkt was für ein lieber Kerl du bist !  
  
ohoho  
  
Deine Gewalt ist nur eine stummer schrei nach liebe !  
  
deine Springerstiefel sehnen sich nach Zärtlichkeit !  
  
du hast nie gelernt die artikulieren !  
  
und deine Freundin die hat niemals für dich zeit !  
  
ohoho -ARSCHLOCH !!!  
  
-ARSCHLOCH !!!  
  
-ARSCHLOCH !!!"  
  
Als die letzten Töne verklungen waren, waren selbst die Lehrer aufgesprungen und haben geklatscht. Nur Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch und guckte belustigt. Als Dumbledore wieder an seinem Platz war meldete sich Lockhart wieder: "Und wer will jetzt?" Hermines Hand schnellte hoch und alle guckten verwirrt, selbst die Slytherins machten große Augen.  
  
-Tbc- (wenn ihr wollt...*g*)  
  
Danke fürs zuhören. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen *rotwerd* , ich würde mich immer über Reviews freuen.  
  
Also bis zum nächsten Mal.  
  
Eure Isis 


	2. Kapitel 2 Hermine

Autor: Isis  
  
Rating: Können alle lesen.  
  
Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling, aber wer will schon Draco oder Snape? Hey ich hab mich zuerst gemeldet! *g* Und die Lieder gehören den jeweiligen Künstlern. Und ich verdiene kein Geld damit.  
  
Danke an: Meine Muse Elenanor. *knuddelknutsch*  
  
Also viel Spaß.  
  
Karaokeabend in Hogwarts - Teil 2  
  
Auf dem Weg zur Bühne war ihr Rock ein Stück eingerissen, sodass nun ein Schlitz an der Seite ihres Schulrockes zu sehen war. Hermine realisierte erst jetzt was sie tat. /Oh Fuck, wieso habe ich so viel Alk getrunken?/ Während sie Lockhart sagte welches Lied sie singen wollte, schauten die anderen nun alle erwartungsvoll auf die Bühne. /Wieso kann ich nicht einmal auf Ron hören?/ "Also Leute ich werde "Can`t hold us down" von Christina Aguilera singen." Sie grinste schief.  
  
Die Musik startete und Hermine fing an.  
  
"So, what am I not supposed to have an opinion?  
  
Should I keep quiet just because I'm a woman?  
  
Call me a bitch cuz I speak what's on my mind  
  
Guess it's easier for you to swallow if I sat and smiled  
  
When a female fires back  
  
Suddenly big talker don't know how to act  
  
So he does what any little boy would do  
  
Makin' up a few false rumors or two  
  
That for sure is not a man to me  
  
Slanderin' names for popularity  
  
It's sad you only get your fame through controversy (so sad)  
  
But now it's time for me to come and give you more to say  
  
This is for my girls all around the world  
  
Who will come across a man that don't respect your word  
  
Thinkin' all women should be seen not heard  
  
So what do we do girls, shout louder  
  
Lettin' em know we're gonna stand our ground  
  
So lift your hands high and wave em proud  
  
Take a deep breath and say it loud  
  
Never can, never will  
  
Can't hold us down  
  
Nobody can hold us (hold us down)  
  
Nobody can hold us (hold us down)  
  
Nobody can hold us (hold us down)  
  
Never can, never will  
  
So, what am I not supposed to say what I'm saying?  
  
Are you offended with the message I'm bringin'?  
  
Call me whatever 'cause your words don't mean a thing  
  
Guess you ain't even a man enough to handle what I sing  
  
If you look back in history  
  
It's a common double standard of society  
  
The guy gets all the glory the more he can score  
  
While the girl can do the same and yet you call her a whore  
  
I don't understand why it's okay  
  
The guy can get away with it but every girl gets named  
  
All my ladies come together and make a change  
  
And start a new beginning for us, everybody say  
  
This is for my girls all around the world (around the world)  
  
Who will come across a man that don't respect your word  
  
Thinkin' all women should be seen not heard  
  
So what do we do girls, shout louder  
  
Lettin' em know we're gonna stand our ground  
  
So lift your hands high and wave em proud  
  
Take a deep breath and say it loud  
  
Never can, never will  
  
Can't hold us down  
  
You're just a little boy  
  
Think you're so cute, so coy  
  
You must talk so big to make up for smaller things  
  
You're just a little boy  
  
All you do is annoy  
  
You must talk so big to make up for smaller things  
  
This is for my girls...  
  
This is for my girls all around the world  
  
Who will come across a man that don't respect your word  
  
Thinkin' all women should be seen not heard  
  
So what do we do girls, shout louder  
  
Lettin' em know we're gonna stand our ground  
  
So lift your hands high and wave em proud  
  
Take a deep breath and say it loud  
  
Never can, never will  
  
Can't hold us down  
  
This is for my girls...  
  
This is for my girls all around the world  
  
Who will come across a man that don't respect your word  
  
Thinkin' all women should be seen not heard  
  
So what do we do girls, shout louder  
  
Lettin' em know we're gonna stand our ground  
  
So lift your hands high and wave em proud  
  
Take a deep breath and say it loud  
  
Never can, never will  
  
Can't hold us down"  
  
Als sie ihre Augen, die sie während des Singens geschlossen hatte, wieder öffnete, sah sie eine laut applaudierende Menge. /Hey der Gesangsunterricht in den Ferien hat doch was genützt. Naja ich singe ja auch im Kirchenchor./ Sie ging schnell wieder zu ihrem Platz und bemerkte nicht den bewundernden Blick von Ron. Fragen, wo sie gelernt hatte so zu singen hörte sie nicht, sie war damit beschäftigt nicht rot zu werden. Deshalb bemerkte sie auch nicht, dass bereits jemand neues auf die Bühne gegangen war und sich bereit zum Singen machte und der Platz neben ihr nun frei war.  
  
-Tbc- (wenn ihr wollt...*g*)  
  
Danke fürs zuhören. Iich würde mich immer über Reviews freuen.  
  
Also bis zum nächsten Mal.  
  
Eure Isis 


	3. Kapitel 3 Ron

Autor: Isis  
  
Rating: Können alle lesen.  
  
Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling, aber wer will schon Draco oder Snape? Hey ich hab mich zuerst gemeldet! *g* Und die Lieder gehören den jeweiligen Künstlern. Und ich verdiene kein Geld damit.  
  
Danke an: Meine Muse Elenanor. *knuddelknutsch*  
  
Also viel Spaß.  
  
Karaokeabend in Hogwarts - Teil 3  
  
Ron guckte etwas nervös durch den Saal, nachdem er Lockhart gesagt hatte, was er singen wollte. /Hoffentlich hört Hermine auch zu, sonst wäre alles umsonst./ "Also ich *hust* werde "You make me wanna" von Blue singen. Hermine das ist nur für dich." Als Hermine dies hörte wurde sie rot und schaute auf Ron, der auf der Bühne stand. //Oh, er ist doch nicht etwa in mich verliebt?//  
  
Ron wurde noch nervöser als die Musik anfing.  
  
"You know you make me wanna.  
  
You know you make me wanna.  
  
To start it off I know you know me  
  
To come to think of it, it was only last week.  
  
That I had a dream about us, oh.  
  
That's why I am here, I'm writing this song.  
  
To tell the truth you know I have been hurting all along,  
  
Someway let me know, you want me girl.  
  
Everytime you see me what do you see?  
  
I feel like I'm a poor man and you're the queen.  
  
Oh baby, you're the only thing that I really need.  
  
Baby that's why.  
  
You make me wanna call you in the middle of the night.  
  
You make me wanna hold you till the morning light.  
  
You make me wanna love, you make me wanna fall.  
  
You make me wanna surrender my soul.  
  
I know this is a feeling that I just can't fight.  
  
You're the first and last thing on my mind.  
  
You make me wanna love, you make me wanna fall.  
  
You make me wanna surrender my soul.  
  
Well I know that these feelings won't end no, no.  
  
They'll just get stronger if I see you again.  
  
Baby I'm tired of being friends.  
  
I wanna know if you feel the same  
  
And could you tell me do you feel my pain?  
  
Don't leave me in doubt.  
  
Everytime you see me what do you see?  
  
I feel like I'm a poor man and you're the queen.  
  
Oh baby, you're the only thing that I really need.  
  
And baby that's why.  
  
You make me wanna call you in the middle of the night.  
  
You make me wanna hold you till the morning light.  
  
You make me wanna love, you make me wanna fall.  
  
You make me wanna surrender my soul.  
  
I know this is a feeling that I just can't fight.  
  
You're the first and last thing on my mind.  
  
You make me wanna love, you make me wanna fall.  
  
You make me wanna surrender my soul.  
  
I'll take you home real quick  
  
And sit you down on the couch  
  
Pour some Dom Perignon and hit the lights out.  
  
Baby we can make sweet love.  
  
Then we'll take it nice and slow.  
  
I'm gonna touch you like you've never know before  
  
We're gonna make love all night.  
  
You make me wanna call you in the middle of the night.  
  
You make me wanna hold you till the morning light.  
  
You make me wanna love, you make me wanna fall.  
  
You make me wanna surrender my soul.  
  
I know this is a feeling that I just can't fight.  
  
You're the first and last thing on my mind.  
  
You make me wanna love, you make me wanna fall.  
  
You make me wanna surrender my soul.  
  
You make me wanna call you in the middle of the night.  
  
You make me wanna hold you till the morning light.  
  
You make me wanna love, you make me wanna fall.  
  
You make me wanna surrender my soul."  
  
Ron wurde rot und ging wieder an seinen Platz zurück. Hermine stürzte sich auf ihn bevor er sich setzen konnte und küsste ihn. Es sangen noch noch Pansy Parkinson mit ihren Freundinnen "Lady Marmelade" und eine Schülerin aus Ravenclaw sang "It`s raining man". Dann meldete sich Draco Malfoy und die Halle verstummte. Selbst Harry riß die Augen auf.  
  
-Tbc- (wenn ihr wollt...*g*)  
  
Danke fürs zuhören. Iich würde mich immer über Reviews freuen.  
  
Also bis zum nächsten Mal.  
  
Eure Isis 


	4. Kapitel 4 Draco

Autor: Isis  
  
Rating: Können alle lesen.  
  
Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling, aber wer will schon Draco oder Snape? Hey ich hab mich zuerst gemeldet! *g* Und die Lieder gehören den jeweiligen Künstlern. Und ich verdiene kein Geld damit.  
  
Danke an: Meine Muse Elenanor. *knuddelknutsch*  
  
Reviewantworten: @Lady-Malfoy: Sorry, wollte Draco in diesem Teil Harry seine Liebe gestehen lassen, sonst wäre ich auf deinen (guten) Vorschlg sofort eingegangen. @Alien: Gleich wirst du es erfahren! *g*  
  
Also viel Spaß.  
  
Karaokeabend in Hogwarts - Teil 4  
  
Draco ging schnellen Schrittes durch die Halle zur Bühne hin, wo der etwas verwunderte Lockhart stand und wartete, welches Lied er singen will. /Mhh...vielleicht sollte ich was von Eminem nehmen, aber ich will ja heute ihm meine Liebe gestehen. Bei Merlin... ich muss verrückt sein.../ ´ja vor Liebe´ Draco flüsterte Lockhart etwas ins Ohr und dieser guckte noch verwunderter aus seiner (rosafarbenen) Wäsche.  
  
Harry wartete schon gespannt, welches Lied Draco singen würde. Und schaute etwas verträumt auf die Bühne. Ja. Harry war verliebt und bei Merlin sogar in einen Jungen, aber das wäre noch nicht mal so tragisch, wenn es nicht Draco Malfoy wäre, dem er sein Herz geschenkt hatte. Aber er hoffe, dass er es Hermine und Ron irgendwann mal sagen konnte, ohne das diese ausflippen. //Bin ich glücklich. Ich habe nie gedacht, dass ich jemals solche Gefühle für jemanden fühlen könnte. Naja es ist jett so und es ist gut so...sehr gut.// "Haarry, alles in Ordnung mit dir? Wieso schaust du so verträumt auf die Bühne?" "Jaja Herm alles okay. Ich will nur wissen was Malfoy singt."  
  
Dann fingen auch schon die ersten Töne an. Fast alle Anwesenden waren verblüfft das es ein langsamer Song war, nur einer nicht: Albus Dumbledore. Draco musste leicht grinsen, als er die Schüler sah. /Jaja ich habt die ganzen Jahre gedacht, ich wäre ein Eisklotz, aber dann kam jemand der mein Herz gewärmt hat./  
  
Und schon fing er an zu singen. Harry erschauderte, es war "Because you love me" von Celine Dion, es war nicht so, dass er sich wunderte das Draco ein von einer Frau gesungenes Lied singst, sondern das es IHR Lied war. Draco und Harrys. Bei dem Song hatten sie sich das erste Mal geküsst. Er schaute auf die Bühne und hörte aufmerksam zu.  
  
"For all those times you stood by me  
  
For all the truth that you made me see  
  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
  
For all the wrong that you made right  
  
For every dream you made come true  
  
For all the love I found in you  
  
I'll be forever thankful baby  
  
You're the one who held me up  
  
Never let me fall  
  
You're the one who saw me through through it all  
  
You were my strength when I was weak  
  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
  
You saw the best there was in me  
  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
  
You gave me faith `coz you believed  
  
I'm everything I am  
  
Because you loved me  
  
You gave me wings and made me fly  
  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
  
You said no star was out of reach  
  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
  
I had your love I had it all  
  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
  
Maybe I don't know that much  
  
But I know this much is true  
  
I was blessed because I was loved by you  
  
You were my strength when I was weak  
  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
  
You saw the best there was in me  
  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
  
You gave me faith `coz you believed  
  
I'm everything I am  
  
Because you loved me  
  
You were always there for me  
  
The tender wind that carried me  
  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
  
You've been my inspiration  
  
Through the lies you were the truth  
  
My world is a better place because of you  
  
You were my strength when I was weak  
  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
  
You saw the best there was in me  
  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
  
You gave me faith `coz you believed  
  
I'm everything I am  
  
Because you loved me  
  
I am everything I am  
  
Because you loved me"  
  
Als das Lied endete und die letzten Töne verklungen waren, sprang Harry wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf und rannte zur Bühne. Dort angekommen versank er in einen endlos langen Kuss mit Draco. Fast alle Anwesenden hielten den Atem an, nur einer wieder nicht: Prof. Dumbledore, dieser grinste. Als sich Draco und Harry wieder voneinander lösten, grinsten sie sich an und gingen Arm in Arm aus der großen Halle. Auch Hermine und Ron, sowie Pansy und Blaise waren aufgesprungen und eilten aus der Halle. Aber die zwei Liebenden waren schon in ein, nur auf der Mauderes Map eingezeichneten Raum ´geflüchtet´. Die anderen vier suchten sie vergeblich und gingen doch letztendlich wieder zurück in die Halle, wo sich gerade Neville mit einem, nicht wiederzuerkennenden Lied versuchte.  
  
-Tbc- (wenn ihr wollt...*g*)  
  
Danke fürs zuhören. Ich würde mich immer über Reviews freuen. Und wenn ihr einen Vorschlag habt, wer als nächsten singen soll, immer her damit. *g*  
  
Also bis zum nächsten Mal.  
  
Eure Isis 


	5. Kapitel 5 Hagrid

Autor: Isis  
  
Rating: Können alle lesen.  
  
Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling, aber wer will schon Draco oder Snape? Hey ich hab mich zuerst gemeldet! *g* Und die Lieder gehören den jeweiligen Künstlern. Und ich verdiene kein Geld damit.  
  
Danke an: Meine Muse Elenanor. *knuddelknutsch*  
  
Also viel Spaß.  
  
Karaokeabend in Hogwarts - Teil 4  
  
Hagrid  
  
Als Hermine, mit einem wieder abgeregten Ron, Pansy und Blaise wieder zurück in die große Halle kamen und sich wieder hinsetzten , da sie das neue Traumpaar Hogwarts nicht gefunden hatten, ging gerade ein Lehrer zur Bühne. "Ginny sag mal was macht Hagrid da oben bei Lockhart?", fragte Hermine. "Ach weißt du Mine, die anderen Lehrer, ok eigentlich nur Dumbledore, haben Hagrid dazu überredet, dass er etwas singen solle." "Waaaaaas??", sagte Ron und sah mit offenem Mund auf die Bühne, wo sich Hagrid gerade fertig machte. "So meine lieben Schülerinnen und Schüler, jetzt kommt Hagrid mit "Sex Bomb"! ",rief ein sehr gut gelaunter Lockhart ins Mikrofon, bevor er es dem großen Wildhüter übergab. "Meine liebe Sybill, wir wollten es doch heute sowieso öffentlich machen." Verwirrte Gesichter schauten zu Sybill Trewelany hoch, die gerade hochrot wurde. Nur ein einziger wusste was da vor sich ging, ja es war Dumbledore. "Aber natürlich Hagrid." antwortete Sybill nun wieder gefasster. "Okay, also...Sybill und ich sind ein Paar." Erstaunte Gesichter und Buh-Rufe vom Slytherintisch, waren die Antworten. "Soderle Hagrid würdest du jetzt bitte singen, andere möchten vielleicht auch noch drankommen.", bemerkte ein etwas säuerlich wirkender Lockhart. Hagrid nickte und die Musik fing an zu spielen.  
  
"Spy on me baby use satellite  
  
Infrared to see me move through the night  
  
Aim gonna fire shoot me right  
  
I'm gonna like the way you fight  
  
(And I love the way you fight)  
  
Now you found the secret code I use  
  
To wash away my lonely blues  
  
Well, so I can't deny or lie cause you're there  
  
Only wan't to make me fly  
  
Sexbomb, sexbomb you're a sexbomb  
  
You can give it to me when I need to come along  
  
(Give it to me)  
  
Sexbomb sexbomb you're my sexbomb  
  
And baby you can turn me on  
  
(Baby you can turn me on  
  
You know what you're doing to me don't you. ha ha,  
  
I love you do)  
  
Now don't get me wrong ain't gonna do you no harm  
  
This bomb's for lovin' you can shoot it far  
  
I'm your main target come and help me ignite  
  
Love struck holding you tight, hold me tight darlin'  
  
Make me explode although you know  
  
The route to go to sex me slow, slow baby  
  
And yes I must react to claims of those  
  
Who say that you are not all that, ha ha ha  
  
Sexbomb, sexbomb you're my sexbomb  
  
You can give it to me when I need to come along  
  
Sexbomb sexbomb you're my sexbomb  
  
And baby you can turn me on  
  
(Turn me on darlin')  
  
Sexbomb ,sexbomb you're my sexbomb  
  
You can give it to me when I need to come along  
  
Sexbomb, sexbomb your're my sexbomb  
  
And baby you can turn me on  
  
You can give me more and more counting up the score  
  
You can turn me upside down and inside out  
  
You can make me feel the real deal  
  
And I can give it to you any time because you're mine"  
  
Als auch die letzten Töne verklungen waren, gab der Wildhüter das Mikrofon brav beim selbstverliebtem Lockhart wieder ab und gesellte sich zu seiner Sybill, die ihn erst mal voller Leidenschaft küsste. "Nu ist aber gut, meine Lieben. Ist heut der Tag der Liebesgeständnisse?" Hagrid und Sybill wurden etwas rot und lenkten ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Bühne zu auf die gerade Crabbe und Goyle ginge.  
  
-Tbc- (wenn ihr wollt...*g*)  
  
Danke fürs zuhören. Ich würde mich immer über Reviews freuen.  
  
Also bis zum nächsten Mal.  
  
Eure Isis 


	6. Kapitel 6 Crabbe und Goyle

Autor: Isis  
  
Rating: Können alle lesen.  
  
Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling, aber wer will schon Draco oder Snape? Hey ich hab mich zuerst gemeldet! *g* Und die Lieder gehören den jeweiligen Künstlern. Und ich verdiene kein Geld damit.  
  
Danke an: Meine Muse Elenanor. *knuddelknutsch*  
  
Also viel Spaß.  
  
Karaokeabend in Hogwarts - Teil 6  
  
Crabbe und Goyle  
  
Die Gryffindors konnten es nicht glauben, Crabbe und Goyle, wohl die zwei hirnlosesten Idioten der gesamten Schule, wollten ernsthaft was singen? Lockhart staunte auch nicht schlecht als die Zwei auf die Bühne kamen und ihm sagten, was sie singen wollten. Auch wenn ihm schon die gesamte Schülerschaft sowie der Lehrkörper leid tat. Wieso musste er auch ein paar der Songs, von einer der schrecklichsten Band der Erde Modern Talking, in sein Songsortiment nehmen? Er legte die Platte auf und sagt noch schnell, bevor er das Mikrofon an die beiden übergab :"So meine Lieben. Jetzt singen Crabbe und Goyle für euch alle "Your my heart, your my soul!" und lächelte dabei entschuldigend.  
  
"Deep in my heart - there's a fire - a burning heart  
  
Deep in my heart - there's desire - for a start  
  
I'm dying in emotion  
  
It's my world in fantasy  
  
I'm living in my, living in my dreams  
  
You're my heart, you're my soul  
  
I'll keep it shining everywhere I go  
  
You're my heart, you're my soul  
  
I'll be holding you forever  
  
Stay with you together  
  
Your my heart, you're my soul  
  
Yeah, I'm feeling that our love will grow  
  
You're my heart, you're my soul  
  
That's the only thing I really know  
  
Let's close the door and believe my burning heart  
  
Feeling alright come on open up your heart  
  
Keep the candles burning  
  
Let your body melt in mine  
  
I'm living in my, living in my dreams  
  
You're my heart, you're my soul  
  
I'll keep it shining everywhere I go  
  
You're my heart, you're my soul  
  
I'll be holding you forever  
  
Stay with you together  
  
Your my heart, you're my soul  
  
Yeah, I'm feeling that our love will grow  
  
You're my heart, you're my soul  
  
That's the only thing I really know  
  
You're my heart, you're my soul  
  
I'll keep it shining everywhere I go  
  
You're my heart, you're my soul  
  
I'll be holding you forever  
  
Stay with you together  
  
Your my heart, you're my soul  
  
Yeah, I'm feeling that our love will grow  
  
You're my heart, you're my soul  
  
That's the only thing I really know"  
  
Nachdem der Songs, zum Wohle aller (denn die beiden konnten so gut wie gar nicht singen), zu ende war, gingen Crabbe und Goyle wieder zusammen zum Slytherintisch. Dort starrte man sie böse an, weil sie gerade den (guten?!) Ruf Slytherins zunichte und sich selber zum Gespött der Schule gemacht hatten und ihnen das noch nicht mal Bewusst war. Okay was konnte man schon von zwei gehirnlosen Gorillas erwarten? Auch Dumbledore, der schon einen im Tee hatte, schien erfreut, dass das Lied zu ende war. Er schenkte Snape noch etwas alkoholisches in seinen Tee, damit er auch mal singen ging. Snape trank ohne irgendetwas zu bemerkten die ganze Tasse leer und fragte jetzt, da er sich (mehr oder wenige selbst) Mut angetrunken hatte, wer jetzt als nächster was zum Besten gibt. "Och weißt du Severus willst du nicht nach vorne gehen?" Er hoffte das es funktionieren würde. "Ja du hast Recht, ich gehe jetzt." Als er aufstand schaute die ganze Schülerschaft verdutzt drein.  
  
Hehe..... ich weiß es ist fies hier ein Break zu machen, aber wo hätte ich es sonst machen sollen? Es geht ja sofort weiter. Ach und da unten ist so ein Button wo "Submit Review" draufsteht, klickt mal drauf und lasst was hier. *g*  
  
Isis 


	7. Kapitel 7 Snape

Autor: Isis  
  
Rating: Können alle lesen.  
  
Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling, aber wer will schon Draco oder Snape? Hey ich hab mich zuerst gemeldet! *g* Und die Lieder gehören den jeweiligen Künstlern. Und ich verdiene kein Geld damit.  
  
Danke an: Meine Muse Elenanor. *knuddelknutsch*  
  
Also viel Spaß.  
  
Karaokeabend in Hogwarts - Teil 7  
  
Snape  
  
Snape tat so als würde er es nicht bemerken, wenn er schon einmal so weit war, würde er sich nicht mehr abhalten lassen ein Song zu singen, der an den untreuen Werwolf Lupin gerichtet war. Nein so eine Chance ließ er sich nicht entgehen. Es war seine Genugtuung dafür, dass der Werwolf ihm fremdgegangen war. Jetzt hatte er ihm das Herz geöffnet und ließ Gefühle zu, schon ging ihm Remus fremd mit diesem ekelhaften Hund Black. Er hoffte nur das Black grauenvoll sterben würde. Nun stand er auf der Bühne und gab Lockhart mit einem Zischen zu verstehen, was er singen wolle. Lockhart gab ihm das Mikrofon, nachdem er folgende Ansage gemacht hatte: "So meine Lieben, jetzt wird Professor Snape "The bitter end" singen.  
  
"Since were feeling so anaesthetised  
  
In our comfort zone  
  
Reminds me of the second time  
  
That I followed you home  
  
We're running out of alibi's  
  
On the second of may  
  
Reminds me of the summertime  
  
On this winters day  
  
See you at the bitter end  
  
See you at the bitter end  
  
Every step we took that syncronised  
  
Every broken bone  
  
Reminds me of the second time  
  
That I followed you home  
  
You showered me with lullabies  
  
Had you walking away  
  
Reminds me that its killing time  
  
On this fateful day  
  
See you at the bitter end  
  
See you at the bitter end  
  
From the time we intercepted  
  
Feels alot like suicide  
  
Slow and sad, getting sadder  
  
Arise a sitting mine  
  
See you at the bitter end  
  
I love to see you run around  
  
And i can see you now  
  
Running to me  
  
Arms wide out  
  
See you at the bitter end  
  
Reach inside  
  
Come on just gotta reach inside  
  
Heard your cry  
  
Six months time  
  
Six months time  
  
Prepare the end  
  
See you at the bitter end"  
  
Als er geendet hatte applaudierten doch wirklich einige Schüler und die anderen waren immer nach verwirrt, weil sie ihm wahrscheinlich so eine Singstimme zugetraut hatten. Er gab das Mikrofon wieder ab und ging die Blicke von Lupin auf sich spürend auf seinen Platz. Black guckte Lupin total verwirrt an, weil er nicht wusste was zwischen Snape und Lupin gelaufen war. Da Lupin schon den ganzen Abend auf ihn eingeredet hatte ging er (mehr oder weniger freiwillig) zur Bühne und sagte Lockhart welchen Song er singen wollte.  
  
Sorry schon wieder so ein hässliches Ende, aber es geht ja sofort weiter!  
  
Isis 


	8. Kapitel 8 Black

Autor: Isis  
  
Rating: Können alle lesen.  
  
Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling, aber wer will schon Draco oder Snape? Hey ich hab mich zuerst gemeldet! *g* Und die Lieder gehören den jeweiligen Künstlern. Und ich verdiene kein Geld damit.  
  
Danke an: Meine Muse Elenanor. *knuddelknutsch*  
  
Also viel Spaß.  
  
Karaokeabend in Hogwarts - Teil 8  
  
Black  
  
Es sah so aus, als wen die Schüler den ganzen Abend nicht mehr aus ihrem Staunen rauskommen würden. "So jetzt singt Professor Lupin "Dressed in black".", sagte Lockhart und schmunzelte. Lupin straffte noch mal seine Schultern und fing an zu singen. Allerdings hatte er den Text ein klein wenig umgebaut.  
  
"He's dressed in black again  
  
And I'm falling down again  
  
Down to the floor again  
  
I'm begging for more again  
  
But oh what can you do  
  
When he's dressed in black  
  
My mind wanders endlessly  
  
On paths where he's leading me  
  
With games that he likes to play  
  
And words that he doesn't say  
  
Not when we're alone  
  
And he's dressed in black  
  
As a picture of herself  
  
he's a picture of the world  
  
A reflection of you  
  
A reflection of me  
  
And it's all there to see  
  
If you only give in  
  
To the fire within  
  
Dressed in black again  
  
Shadows fall onto me  
  
As she stands there over me  
  
And waits to encompass me  
  
I lay here helplessly  
  
But oh what can you do  
  
When he's dressed in black"  
  
Als er geendet hatte grinste er ein wenig und ging wieder zum Lehrertisch, wo er sich neben Lupin setzte. Snape grinste nicht mehr und wettete das Lupin gleich auch noch etwas sang.  
  
"Jetzt gibt es eine kleine Pause zum Verschnaufen. Gleich geht's weiter mit dem Karaokeabend in Hogwarts.", sagt Lockhart durchs Mikrofon.  
  
Soderle heute habe ich ganze 4 Kapitel geschrieben. Bald gibt es wieder mehr.  
  
Ciaoi eure Isis  
  
PS.: Ich freue mich immer über Reviews! 


	9. Kapitel 9 Lupin

Autor: Isis  
  
Rating: Können alle lesen.  
  
Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling, aber wer will schon Draco oder Snape? Hey ich hab mich zuerst gemeldet! *g* Und die Lieder gehören den jeweiligen Künstlern. Und ich verdiene kein Geld damit.  
  
Danke an: Meine Muse Elenanor. *knuddelknutsch*  
  
Also viel Spaß.  
  
Karaokeabend in Hogwarts - Teil 9  
  
Lupin  
  
Nach der Pause ertönte wieder die "liebliche" Stimme von Lockhart: " So meine Schätzen" , man merkte das er auch schon etwas getrunken hatte, "jetzt geht es weiter mit unserem, schon recht erfolgreichem, Karaokeabend und Mister Lupin hat sich auch schon für den nächsten Song gemeldet. So Mister Lupin sie können jetzt." Lupin kam auf die Bühne, schaute noch mal zum Lehrertisch und sagte: "Ich werde "Das Tier in mir" singen." Viele Schüler guckten fragend, aber die meisten verstanden den Witz.  
  
So fing er an zu singen.  
  
"Silva in lumine  
  
lunae arcana est  
  
domus mea  
  
silva in lumine  
  
stella rum est  
  
es ist das tier in mir  
  
es weckt die gier nach dir  
  
hab dich zum fressen gern kannst du mein verlangen spür´n  
  
dunkle wolken und finstere gedanken  
  
die vollmondnacht zerbricht meine schranken in mir kommt die gier auf getier das ich massakrier  
  
ich spür diese lust auf blut jetzt und hier  
  
tief in der nacht die funkelden sterne  
  
ein süsser geruch zieht mich in die ferne  
  
hab acht wenn ganz sacht in der nacht  
  
meine glut entfacht und der jäger in mir erwacht  
  
silva in lumine  
  
lunae arcana est  
  
domus mea  
  
silva in lumine  
  
stella rum est  
  
es ist das tier in mir  
  
es weckt die gier nach dir  
  
hab dich zum fressen gern kannst du mein verlangen spür'n  
  
fremde gedanken wilde gelüste  
  
das verlangen nach dem zarten fleisch von brüsten will reissen will beissen zerfleischen zerfetzen bei lustvoller jagd meine beute hetzen  
  
glutrote augen folgen deiner spur die witterung führt über weite flur  
  
ich mutier zum tier,bin ein geschöpf der nacht ich bin der jäger des mondes bis der morgen erwacht  
  
silva in lumine  
  
lunae arcana est  
  
domus mea  
  
silva in lumine  
  
stella rum est  
  
ich wer'd zum tier  
  
ich wer'd zum tier  
  
es ist das tier in mir  
  
es weckt die gier nach dir  
  
hab dich zum fressen gern kannst du mein verlangen spür'n  
  
es ist das tier in mir  
  
es weckt die gier nach dir  
  
hab dich zum fressen gern kannst du mein verlangen spür'n  
  
silva in lumine  
  
lunae arcana est  
  
domus mea  
  
silva in lumine  
  
stella rum est"  
  
Nachdem er geendet hatte und die letzten Töne verklungen waren, wurde laut applaudiert, Lupin grinste schief zu Black und Snape und ging wieder zu seinem Platz. Selbst Lockhart war von dieser Stimme beeindruckt und guckte ungläubig zu dem Dreigespann am Lehrertisch, fuhr aber dann doch fort um den nächsten Sänger anzukündigen. Es war Blaise und er [Anm. Ja bei mir ist Blaise ein Junge *gg*] ging auf die Bühne zu.  
  
Ciaoi eure Isis  
  
PS.: Ich freue mich immer über Reviews! 


	10. Kapitel 10 Blaise Zabini

Autor: Isis  
  
Rating: Können alle lesen.  
  
Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling, aber wer will schon Draco oder Snape? Hey ich hab mich zuerst gemeldet! *g* Und die Lieder gehören den jeweiligen Künstlern. Und ich verdiene kein Geld damit.  
  
Danke an: Meine Muse Elenanor. *knuddelknutsch*  
  
Das hier ist der Jubiläumsteil! Danke an alle, die das bis hier hin ausgehalten haben. *g*  
  
Also viel Spaß.  
  
Karaokeabend in Hogwarts - Teil 9  
  
Blaise Zabini  
  
Blaise ging auf die Bühne, flüsterte, wie alle anderen, Lockhart den Songtitel ins Ohr und nahm sich das Mikrofon. Lockhart schnappte sich das andere und verkündete, dass Blaise "Heaven`s a lie" von Lacuna Coil singen wird.  
  
Blaise fing nach den ersten Takten der Musik an zu singen.  
  
"Oh no,  
  
here it is again  
  
I need to know  
  
when i fall in decay  
  
Something wrong  
  
with every plan of my life  
  
I didn`t really notice that you`ve been here  
  
Dolefully desired  
  
Destiny of a lie  
  
Set me free  
  
your heaven`s a lie  
  
set me free with your love  
  
set me free  
  
Oh no,  
  
here it is again  
  
I need to know  
  
why did I choose to betray you  
  
Something wrong  
  
with all the plans of my life  
  
I didn`t realize that you`ve been here  
  
Dolefully desired  
  
destiny of a lie  
  
Set me free  
  
your heaven`s a lie  
  
set me free with your love  
  
set me free  
  
Set me free  
  
your heaven`s a lie  
  
set me free with your love  
  
set me free"  
  
Nachdem auch dieses Lied geendet hatte applaudierten alle und ein Slytherin sagte: "Blaise du warst schon immer ein Pessimist!" Alle lachten, Blaise grinste und setzte sich zu seinen Freunden. Lockhart war schon ganz aufregt, wer jetzt etwas singen würde und dann war auch schon Cho Chang aufgestanden, die immer noch traurig dreinblickte, weil sie Harry ja doch liebte, aber der ja jetzt mit Draco zusammen war und verkündete das sie nun auch etwas singen wollte.  
  
Ach und da unten ist so ein Button wo "Submit Review" draufsteht, klickt mal drauf und lasst was hier. *g*  
  
Isis 


	11. Kapitel 11 Cho Chang

Autor: Isis  
  
Rating: Können alle lesen.  
  
Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling, aber wer will schon Draco oder Snape? Hey ich hab mich zuerst gemeldet! *g* Und die Lieder gehören den jeweiligen Künstlern. Und ich verdiene kein Geld damit.  
  
Danke an: Meine Muse Elenanor. *knuddelknutsch*  
  
Also viel Spaß.  
  
Karaokeabend in Hogwarts - Teil 11  
  
Cho Chang  
  
"So meine Lieben Cho wird "Have you ever" von S Club 7 singen. Viel Spaß!" Mehr konnte Lockhart nicht sagen, weil schon die Musik eingesetzt hatte.  
  
Cho schaute traurig drein und fing an.  
  
"Sometimes it's wrong to walk away,  
  
though you think it's over  
  
Knowing there's so much more to say  
  
Suddenly the moments gone  
  
And all you dreams are upside down  
  
And you just wanna change the way  
  
the world goes round  
  
Tell me, have you ever loved and lost sombody  
  
Wished there was a chance to say I'm sorry Can't you see, that's the way I feel  
  
about you and me, baby  
  
Have you ever felt your heart was breaking?  
  
Looking down the road you should be taking  
  
I should know, 'cause I loved and lost  
  
the day I let you go  
  
Can't help but think that this is wrong,  
  
we should be together  
  
Back in your arms where I belong Now I've finally realised it was forever  
  
that I've found  
  
I'd give it all to change the way The world goes round  
  
Tell me, have you ever loved and lost sombody  
  
Wished there was a chance to say I'm sorry Can't you see, that's the way I feel  
  
about you and me, baby  
  
Have you ever felt your heart was breaking?  
  
Looking down the road you should be taking  
  
I should know, 'cause I loved and lost  
  
the day I let you go  
  
I really wanna hear you say that you know just how it feels  
  
To have it all and let it slip away, can't you see  
  
Even though the moments gone I'm still holding on somehow  
  
Wishing I could change the way the world goes round  
  
Tell me, have you ever loved and lost sombody  
  
Wished there was a chance to say I'm sorry Can't you see, that's the way I feel  
  
about you and me, baby  
  
Have you ever felt your heart was breaking?  
  
Looking down the road you should be taking  
  
I should know, 'cause I loved and lost  
  
the day I let you go"  
  
Als sie fertig war, liefen ihr Tränen übers Gesicht und sie seufze und ging mit gesengtem Kopf zu ihrem Platz. Die Schüler und Lehrer applaudierten trotzdem. Gerade als Cho sich gesetzt hatte, kamen Draco und Harry wieder in die Halle, grinsten sich an und setzten sich zusammen an den Gryffindortisch. Als nächsten waren schon Fred und George zur Bühne gelaufen und flüsterten, wie alle davor, Lockhart etwas ins Ohr. Nachdem dieser genickt hatte, nahmen sie die Mikrofone.  
  
Sorry für dieses miese Ende des Kapitels, aber das nächste kommt schon bald!  
  
Bis denn.  
  
Eure Isis  
  
Ach ja... ich liebe Reviews. *fg* 


	12. Kapitel 12 Fred& George

Autor: Isis  
  
Rating: Können alle lesen.  
  
Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling, aber wer will schon Draco oder Snape? Hey ich hab mich zuerst gemeldet! *g* Und die Lieder gehören den jeweiligen Künstlern. Und ich verdiene kein Geld damit.  
  
Danke an: Meine Muse Elenanor. *knuddelknutsch*  
  
Also viel Spaß.  
  
Karaokeabend in Hogwarts - Teil 12  
  
Fred & George  
  
Die meisten Schüler und Schülerinnen waren gespannt, was die Weasley- Zwillinge singen werden. "Fred und George werden "Ein bisschen Spaß muss sein" singen. Viel Spaß dabei!" Die Lehrer sahen schon eine Katastrophe kommen. Bei den Zwillingen passierte ja schließlich immer irgendwas. Die Musik fing an und sie fingen an zu singen:  
  
"Ein bißchen Spaß muss sein,  
  
Dann ist die Welt voll Sonnenschein.  
  
So gut wie wir uns heute verstehen,  
  
So soll es weitergehen.  
  
Ein bißchen Spaß muss sein,  
  
Dann kommt das Glück von ganz allein.  
  
Drum singen wir tagaus und tagein:  
  
Ein bißchen Spaß muss sein.  
  
Heut nacht feiern wir,  
  
Machen durch bis um vier.  
  
Fragen nicht nach Zeit und Geld,  
  
Weil es Dir und auch mir so gefällt.  
  
Ein bißchen Spaß muss sein, ...  
  
Draußen wird's langsam hell  
  
Und die Zeit geht viel zu schnell.  
  
Noch ein Glas und einen Kuss,  
  
Ja, und dann ist noch lange nicht Schluss.  
  
Ein bißchen Spaß muss sein"  
  
Die Zwillinge hatten zwar kein großes Gesangstalent, aber dieser Abend war ja zum Spaßhaben da. Die Musik verklang, die Menge applaudierte (mehr oder weniger) und Fred und George setzten sich zu Harry und Draco, die wieder da waren. Aber bevor sie sich unterhalten konnten gingen Harry und Draco Hand in Hand zur Bühne.  
  
***********  
  
Bis zum nächstem Kapitel!  
  
Eure Isis  
  
Ach ja... über Reviews freue ich mich immer wieder. 


	13. Kapitel 13 Draco& Harry

Autor: Isis

Rating: Können alle lesen.

Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling, aber wer will schon Draco oder Snape? Hey ich hab mich zuerst gemeldet! g Und die Lieder gehören den jeweiligen Künstlern. Und ich verdiene kein Geld damit.

Also viel Spaß.

Draco & Harry

Lockhart war erfreut, dass immer noch jemand singen wollte. Draco und Harry schauten sich noch mal verliebt an und Harry sagte nun: „Draco und ich werden nun „I got you Babe" singen. Viel Spaß."

They say we're young and we don't know

We won't find out until we're grown

Well I don't know if all that's true

'Cause you got me, and baby I got you

Babe, I got you babe I got you babe

They say our love won't pay the rent

Before it's earned, our money's all been spent

I guess that's so, we don't have a pot

But at least I'm sure of all the things we got

Babe, I got you babe I got you babe

I got flowers in the spring

I got you to wear my ring

And when I'm sad, you're a clown

And if I get scared, you're always around

So let them say your hair's too long

'Cause I don't care, with you I can't go wrong

Then put your little hand in mine

There ain't no hill or mountain we can't climb

Babe, I got you babe I got you babe

I got you to hold my hand

I got you to understand

I got you to walk with me

I got you to talk with me

I got you to kiss goodnight

I got you to hold me tight

I got you, I won't let go

I got you to love me so a

I got you babe

I got you babe I got you babe

I got you babe I got you babe...

Nachdem die zwei Turteltäubchen mit ihrem Gesang geendet hatten applaudierten fast alle Leute. Dann gingen beide an den Gryffindortisch, wo Hermine und Ron schon gespannt warten, was die beiden ihnen zu beichten hatten. Obwohl sie es nun offensichtlich wussten, sie wollten es aus deren Mund hören,

* * *

Bis zum nächstem Kapitel!

Eure Isis

Ach ja... über Reviews freue ich mich immer wieder.


End file.
